


Letter of Recommendation for Anakin Skywalker

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: Master Kenobi writes a LOR for his former Padawan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for all mistakes.

Dear Jedi Council,

I take great pleasure in recommending Anakin Skywalker to you. Anakin is a unique young knight whose exceptional performance cannot be easily summarized in a few paragraphs. When he told me about his plan to apply for a Jedi Master at the Council, I gave him my full support without second thought. I sincerely hope that this letter can help with your consideration for his application. 

In my opinion, Anakin holds serious attitude towards machine repair and possesses strong communication skills with droids. I still remember that during our numerous flights, he always focused on the reform of various vehicles and managed to save approximately 90% of them from being crashed into wrecks. With strong binary-coded programming skills, he did a good job in communicating with droids and protecting their legal rights. I heard that Anakin even let R2 keep its memories intact, but I’m perfectly sure he is careful enough to prevent intelligence leaking incidents. 

With critical and unusual thinking methods, Anakin could analyze and solve problems from different perspectives. When he took my course “Negotiation”, his analysis and performance was so creative and impressive that I began to wonder whether the ordinary teaching level suited his abilities. Therefore, I opened a special course “Aggressive Negotiation” for him alone. As you see, he not only achieved an incisive view and mastery of knowledge and skills learnt in class, but also developed the theory and practice of negotiation, creating an entire system of “Menacing Negotiation”. In the Clone Wars, Anakin has applied body contact and other innovative negotiation methods to certain events and attained amazing success. 

Anakin keeps in close touch with me after being knighted, and he has repeatedly talked with me about his desire to become a Master. Technically his Bachelor’s degree has been revoked on account of his relationship with a certain Senator, but I think this won’t constitute a significant obstacle against his application for a Master. After all, the Council does not require every Master to maintain his Bachelor’s degree. I sincerely hope that you can give a thorough and overall consideration for his application. 

Best Wishes,

Signature:  
Master OK


End file.
